Into The Dark
by starryeyedx3
Summary: The teenage Charmed Ones have returned to Forks, where they grew up, when they come across the werewolves and vampires that live there. The witches are seen as a threat to the Cullens and the wolf pack who are unaware of their power and how Prue, Piper and Phoebe will change they're lives forever. The Halliwell's are portrayed by different actresses in this story.
1. I : Threat

**_A/N: Everything belongs to its rightful owners._**

**To clarify, this is set just before 'Eclipse'. 'The Charmed Ones' are teenagers and nothing like the original charaters from the show. Prue is nineteen, Piper is seventeen and Phoebe is fifteen. To put faces to the characters, I choose three actresses to portray them and will list an actor for any new character that might appear in future chapters. I thought I'd just mention that I made a poster for this story a while back, out of boredom. (link on my profile) __**** Prue : Leighton Meester ** Piper : Kaya Scodelario Phoebe : Nina Dobrev

* * *

Bella threw herself back onto her bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. She was trying to convince herself that staying away from her beloved friend Jacob was in fact a good idea, or at least that's what Edward believed.

_'He's my best friend and he's in pain, I should be there for him...then again he was in pain because of me...but it wasn't like I could force myself to feel something for him that I just don't!'_ She buried her face in the soft palms of her hands, sick of tormenting herself with these thoughts.

It was late but not late enough for Edward to make his nightly visit. Charlie was downstairs glued to the TV watching a taped baseball game, he probably wouldn't even notice if Bella crept out of the house long enough to talk to Jacob. Even though Bella was still grounded from her sudden trip to Italy, she knew that her dad wouldn't mind if he knew she was going to see him, he'd probably even like it.

Deciding that it was now or never, she grabbed the keys to her truck from her desk and slowly made her way downstairs. She took each step with severe caution, terrified that the creaking steps would grab her dad's attention.

She peered around the wall, seeing Charlie sitting on the couch clutching a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. Suddenly he shot up off the couch, shouting at the TV, Bella took a chance and sprinted across the hallway to the front door. She practically threw her body out the door, carefully shutting it behind her.

Her heart was pounding with adrenaline, the taste of rebellion left a strange sense of excitement in Bella's veins. An icy breeze hit against her face as she regretted not grabbing a jacket in her rush out the door. Inside her truck she was protected from the wind but still glanced over her shoulder expecting Edward to appear and stop her. Bella put the keys in the ignition and hoped with every fibre of her being that Charlie wouldn't hear her.

The engine roared to life as Bella pulled out of the driveway and onto the open road as fast as possible, she was sure she had seen the curtains flicker inside the living room. The road was deserted which allowed her to break the speed limit towards La Push. Soon her truck was engulfed by the forest on either side of the road and Jacob Black's house came into sight.

The glow of the porch light was the only thing that made the small house visible in the darkness. The truck rolled to a stop and Bella took a shaky step out on the mossy ground. She could feel her heartbeat in her throat as she got closer and closer to the front door, taking a deep breath to steady herself.

She knocked on the glass panels of the door and inside the Black household, Billy answered the door. He had a serious look on his face, knowing what Bella had come for. "I don't think now's a good time Bella." he said in a disapproving tone of voice.

Bella was hurt that even Billy was turning her away, but was determined to not let it show on her face even though she could already feel her eyes welling up.

"Please...I need to talk to him." she looked him in the eye pleadingly and he rolled his chair out of the doorway.

Before she had the chance to rush into Jacob's room, Billy caught her arm, pulling her back. He brought her closer to him and whispered, "Don't hurt him." Bella nodded in response and anxiously entered Jacob's bedroom.

She had expected to see him sleeping but instead he was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, fully awake but appeared broken. Bella knelt down to his level, rubbing his shoulder. "Jake..." she began, but stopped abruptly when he snapped his head in her direction. His eyes were dark and hallow and his frown soon turned to an expression of repulsion.

"I can smell him on you." he said coldly. A single tear rolled down Bella's porcelain cheek, she wiped it away discreetly and her expression hardened. "Do you really have to be such an ass to me? I care about you Jake. Why do you think I risked being grounded for the rest of my life just to see you?"

"You shouldn't have come here Bella, you don't belong here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He looked deep into her dark eyes, his expression softened as he struggled to get the words out.

"You're one of them now...and that means that someday I'll have to...kill you."

The last two words sliced into Bella as the reality of her choices sunk in. Once he was her best friend and now he was really considering killing her. She grabbed his hand, holding it in hers as she felt his warmth against her skin. A warmth that she missed.

"I love him Jake. I want to spend my life with him, human or otherwise." She squeezed his hand and tried to smile to mask the tears about to fall from her eyes. He looked back at her numbly; there was no emotion visible on his face.

Bella let go of his hand and stood up to walk out the door. She left the house holding back her emotions and climbed back inside her truck. She desperately wanted to get out of here and was about to start the engine when something caught her eye. Walking towards the house was two members of the pack, dressed only in faded jeans they walked closer towards the front door.

Bella could barely make out their faces but realised it was Paul and Embry. They looked serious as they wasted no time paying attention to her sitting in her rusting truck. Something was going on.

Thoughts in her mind raced about Victoria or other dangerous vampires that have suddenly come to Forks. Sam wouldn't have sent for Jacob if it wasn't important. If it were to do with Victoria she knew that Edward would have come looking for her and realised where I had snuck off to.

Once again she sped down the empty road leading to her house and parked her truck back where it belonged.

She was panicing as she stood in the driveway looking around her. Victoria could appear at any moment and kill her, her father, Edward.

The sensation of cold, hard arms wrapping around her waist made her scream at the top of her lungs. She spun around and came face to face with Edward. He gently brushed his hand against her face. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Vic-Victoria..." she stammered at the name.

A frown appeared over Edwards face as he shook his head slightly. "Alice would have seen her. You're safe with me."

His voice had a comforting quality to it and calmed her down within seconds. She buried her face in his chest and let him hold her.

The minutes passed and Bella decided she had to face Charlie as Edward waited for her upstairs. Charlie was still on the couch where she had last seen him and hadn't noticed a thing.

That night Bella slept peacefully with Edward by her side, yet she wondered what new problem the wolf pack was so concerned about. Whatever it was she decided that this time she wouldn't get involved.

Meanwhile the next morning on La Push beach, the wolf pack was gathered in human form. Leah was the first to speak. "What do they want?"

"What they always want! They're bloodsuckers it doesn't matter anyway!" Paul snapped back at her.

Jacob was still trying to wrap his mind around the news he got last night after Bella had left. "So there were three of them? Three girls?" he asked the rest of the group.

Sam stepped forward, "They were brunettes and young, teenagers even. They fought well against..." he was lost for words to describe the creature he witnessed them kill, "Whatever that thing was."

"But we still get to kill them right? I mean they were obviously vampires to fight that well." Paul asked as he remained hopeful that he would get to kill at least one vampire.

Seth had a concerned look on his face while the other discussed attack methods, "But their scent, it didn't smell like any other vamp." His statement reminded the rest of the pack of this fact.

"But it didn't smell like any other human either Seth." Leah answered her younger brother.

"So it's settled," Sam replied to his pack, "tonight we pick up their trail and kill them before they go after the rest of the town." The others nodded in agreement and for the first time in weeks a genuine smile spread across Jacob's face. Now he had something to focus on other than Bella Swan. Tonight he would get to kill some vampires and he decided he was going to show them no mercy.


	2. II : Impatience

_**There are a few things I should have mentioned in the previous chapter, the vampire rules are different; eg. no sparkling in sunlight. It's similar to 'The Vampire Diaries' rules, but all will be explained throughout the story. Also I gave Bella a personality (because lets face it, she needed one.) Remember to review! Thanks! x**_

* * *

Alice Cullen walked around her bedroom restlessly; she was frustrated with herself and the apparent loss of her visions. Early this morning when Edward had arrived home from Bella's house, he informed her of Bella's fear that Victoria was coming to town and so he asked his adoptive sister to keep a look out for her.

Alice kind-heartedly agreed but soon realised that she hadn't had a vision in days which puzzled her. She was pacing around in circles, concentrating on commanding a premonition. Nothing. It was as if something was blocking her psychic abilities.

Feeling defeated, she planned to visit Bella and drag her along shopping or some other girly activity. School would be starting again in a few days and she figured she could use this as an excuse for retail therapy.

As she stepped outside, now in a better mood, she noticed something different in the air. A new scent she didn't recognise coming from the woods, it was like earth after rain combined with a sweetness she couldn't put her finger on.

This wasn't the werewolf scent she had come to know or the familiar scent of a vampire. Without warning, flickering images appeared within Alice's mind, a vision. It was difficult for her to make out what she was seeing.

She could make out the back of a young girl with sleek long brown hair, she was walking on the sidewalk in what resembled Fork's cramped shopping district. As if she knew she was being watched, the unknown girl turned around which allowed Alice to get a good look at her face. She had a small head with delicately beautiful features, dark brown eyes and naturally tanned skin.

Alice instantly wondered why she had seen this girl, was she connected to the scent in the woods? Was she a threat?

Worrying over her latest vision, she ran straight through the forest to Bella's house to find Edward and inform him of her news.

In Fork's town centre, Phoebe Halliwell was trying to familiarise herself with the town she now had to call home. As she walked down the sidewalk her instincts were kicking in telling her she was being watched.

She looked behind her but there was no-one there. Feeling paranoid she continued down the street where she saw her older sister come out of a boutique across the street, holding a small blue bag.

She was doing the same thing as Phoebe and wanted to get to know her new home. "Piper," Phoebe called out as she crossed the road to meet her, "I thought you were just browsing."

The strong wind blew Piper's wavy cocoa locks behind her shoulders as she opened the bag revealing a jewelled hair clip. The jewels were clear but as they hit the sunlight they sparkled brightly, capturing all the colours of the rainbow if you looked close enough.

"If Prue asks it was cheap and you begged me to get it." Piper playfully nudged her with her elbow. Their older sister Prue had become uptight about money recently and being the oldest of the three sisters had made her a parental figure. No one would ever guess that Prue was just nineteen years old, she acted like their mother.

Walking side by side, their family resemblance became clearer. They both shared similar features along with their older sister Prue, all except for their eyes. Piper's eyes were a bright shade of sapphire blue while Phoebe and Prue shared deep chocolate eyes inherited from their mother.

The girls took their time as they returned home; they knew that waiting for them inside was Prue who was busily unpacking.

Phoebe paused for a moment staring up at the house. It was an old Victorian style house with red slates covering its exterior. They house had been in their family for generations. "Do you remember living here?" she asked.

Piper's smile slowly disappeared and a heavy hearted expression replaced it. "I remember pieces, Mom coming home from work, Grams yelling at us, Dad leaving."

"I don't have any memories about Mom." In some ways Phoebe envied her sisters for their memories of their family.

Their mother was not a topic they often discussed because of the impact her death had on their family. This old house was the only place that still contained fragments of their old life in Forks. A happier life.

"Come on, Prue must be going crazy in there." Piper nodded towards the house as she began walking up the concrete steps leading to the double front doors and Phoebe soon followed.

Seth Clearwater stood watching them both enter the house from where he knew he couldn't be seen. He had tracked their scent alone from the night before and now knew where they lived, information he was obliged to share with the rest of the pack.

His stomach churned at the thought of what he knew the pack had planned for tonight. One of them even looked to be near his age, an innocent fifteen year old.

Seth knew that Jacob was attempting to let out his pain by killing vampires, while Paul just had a desire to kill anything Sam saw as a threat.

However he also knew that these girls were not vampires like they had thought. But if they weren't vampires then what were they? The curiosity bothered Seth as he tried to figure out exactly why his instincts were telling him that these seemingly ordinary girls were anything but ordinary.

Alice was sitting on the edge of Bella's bed, explaining her vision as best she could. Bella shut her bedroom door, ensuring Charlie couldn't hear their conversation. "Do you think she was a vampire?" she asked, sitting next to Alice on her purple bedspread. Alice shook her head in response, "No. But it was strange...it was as if she knew she was being watched."

Bella took in a shaky breath, trying to calm her nerves "So not a human?" She asked. "There was something different about her, I could feel it." Bella studied Alice's dazed expression, sharing her frustration. She was sick of waiting for Victoria to make her move, making her paranoid every time she stepped outside. If this girl was somehow connected to Victoria, Bella figured she would be spared the anticipation.

Alice finally broke the silence between them, "Maybe you should get out of town for a while." "What? But Edward...!" Bella was shocked that she had even suggested leaving. "Forget about him, he's gone to hunt and won't be back until tomorrow. At least I'll know you'll be safe at the reservation until I can figure this out."

Bella shook her head, "No way, I can help." Alice sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue. "So stubborn." She teased, smiling reassuringly to calm Bella's nerves. "I have an idea, I can try to track her scent. I think that's what brought on my vision. You can be like my backup." Noticing her hesitant smile, Alice clarified, "the kind of backup that stays in the car." A giggle escaped from Bella's lips, "Okay." She agreed.

When the sun had crept behind the tree tops of forests that stretched on for miles, it left thin, wispy clouds spinning across the darkening evening sky. Shortly after Alice stepped outside of Bella's house, she caught the scent.

Following it to the end of the street and up a short road that lead to row of older houses, she stopped in front of a red Victorian style house. She could vaguely hear people inside, knowing the unusual scent was stronger here. Her instincts were telling her something wasn't right which made her curiously unsettled.

"Is this it?" Bella asked confused, stretching forward in the passenger seat to get a good look at the house, "This isn't too far from my house." Alice turned to face her, "This is the place. There's people inside, I can hear them, three or four maybe?" she was guessing because she was too far to listen properly.

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait." Alice smiled warmly in an attempt to reassure her. She had a plan in her mind now, all she needed was for the nightfall to come.


	3. III : Safeguard

Phoebe dazed out of the glass window in the attic facing the front of the house, staring pointlessly out at rows of houses she didn't recognise. Neighbours she didn't know. The sun was beginning to set which lit the sky in beautiful shades of pinks and oranges.

She knew she wasn't very popular in her old town, a few casual friends but most people thought she was weird. She didn't blame them; her and her sisters were constantly in situations that lead them to disappear without explanation. It wasn't like she could simply explain that she was a witch, and came from a line of the most powerful witches of all time beginning with her ancestor Melinda Warren.

She was about to walk away when someone down on the street caught her eye. A boy with russet skin and dark hair, walking along the concrete sidewalk dressed in worn beige combats that ended below the knee and black sleeveless hoodie. She thought that his choice of clothing was unseasonable in the cold weather.

He stopped, looking up to the window where Phoebe was standing and for a moment their eyes stayed locked on each other and the rest of the world seemed to disappear.

He continued down the street as Phoebe took a deep breath and tried to shake off what just happened, she picked up a cardboard box that was heavily guarded by Prue during the move. Inside were the Halliwell family's most coveted secrets, a book that had been passed down every generation since its creation by Melinda Warren. The Book of Shadows.

Phoebe carefully carried the book over to the other side of the attic and placed it inside a wooden trunk for safe keeping. The attic was full of useless nic nacs, old furniture and old family albums from when they once lived here. The house had remained unoccupied since their Grams had left Forks with her three granddaughters that were left without a mother and a runaway father.

After spending her day setting up her bedroom and cleaning up the rest of the house, an exhausted Phoebe threw herself on a tattered old sofa.

While downstairs Piper stood against the door frame in the conservatory, looking out the open glass door at the woods in the distance. The forest faced the back of the manor along with its neighbouring houses, Piper didn't like the uneasy sense of uncertainty it gave her.

Prue set a mug of tea down on the coffee table next to her while clutching another in her hand, the clink of porcelain against the metal furniture woke Piper from her daydream.

"We have to go back tonight." Prue informed her sister.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier," Piper swung around, facing Prue, looking for some sort of comfort, "There are so many bad memories in this house. I told Phoebe that I couldn't remember that much, but I do Prue." her bright blue eyes fighting back tears.

"She was so little," Prue began, "Mom died in this town, she would want us to protect ourselves. That's why we have to do this; our house is sitting on a spiritual nexus. It gives us more power and it'll help protect us but we still have to finish the spell tonight."

Sensing Piper's rising emotion, Prue stretched out her hand and wrapped it around hers supportively. Piper squeezed her eyes shut, stopping any tears from streaming down her face.

In La Push the wolfpack gathered at Sam and Emily's house, coming up with attack strategies and preparing for the arrival of what they thought were vampires. All except for Seth and Jacob who were nowhere to be found, while the others decided they couldn't wait for them.

"Seth where the hell are you taking me that's so important. The pack..." Seth interrupted him before he could continue, "The pack are wrong."

Jacob's expression hardened into a frown. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." Seth was leading him along the river deep inside the forest. He knew Jacob was the only one who would hear him out.

Jacob followed him uphill until they reached a clearing in the woods and although they were still surrounded by trees, various houses came into view. There was one in particular that Seth seemed to be fascinated with. The back of an old red house that Jacob knew had been abandoned for years, it was also close to Bella's house which made him anxious.

Jacob looked unsure of why they were here, "Those vampires that everyone's so excited to slaughter, I don't think they're vampires."

"We've been over this Seth, they must have found a way to mask their scent. They probably knew this town was protected by wolves." Jacob seemed sure of his theory.

"I followed two of them today..." "What?!" He sounded angry which was rare when dealing with Seth.

"But I followed them to this house. I was close enough to see them and catch their scent, they're more human than supernatural I'm sure of it Jake." It was clear he wasn't going to back down and Jacob was even starting to doubt his own theory.

Seth nodded towards the window on the first level of the house. Jacob looked closer and could see a girl, not much older than him with waves of chestnut brown hair tied back in a pony tail and modelesque features combined with bright blue eyes.

She looked distressed, almost as if she had been crying. From watching her, he didn't believe that she was a vampire, but something supernatural. He just didn't know what.

"I believe you." He said sternly as an optimistic smile spread along Seth's face. "But there's no way they're fully human."

Seth raised his hands, "Okay." he replied, relieved that Jacob believed him.

"We have to stop the attack." Jacob realised that the pack wouldn't hesitate in killing them while Seth nodded in response.

The Halliwell sister's were already making their way into the dark forest when Jacob and Seth were running in wolf form to Sam's house. Seth couldn't get the image of the girl he saw through the window out of his head. Knowing that Jacob was suffering with his own thoughts of Bella Swan, he tried to stop thinking about her which only made him think about her more.

Prue lifted a dead branch from the ground and drew a circle around where she and her sisters were standing, while Piper was struggling to light a thick white candle. The arctic winds were blowing it out each time the flame from her lighter touched the wick. "Damn it Piper have you got it?" Prue asked impatiently.

"Almost." she replied, frustrated with the weather.

Phoebe felt a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, an uneasy feeling telling her something wasn't right. She had learnt from past experiences to trust this instinct.

The candle's wick burst into a golden flame, "I've got it! I've got it!" Piper announced eagerly as she placed it carefully on a flat stone in the mossy ground. They gathered around the candle, holding hands and connecting their energy.

They could feel their power intensifying by being connected; their magic was strongest when all three of them were together. Prue, being the oldest, began chanting in Latin, followed by Piper and then Phoebe.

Seth and Jacob finally caught up to the rest of the pack before they phased. Quickly changing into his human form, Jacob explained the situation to a sceptical Sam, who remained suspicious over what he had witnessed last night, "We have to make sure they're not a threat." Sam demanded as the others followed him into the woods.

As they passed him by, Jacob noticed that one member of the pack was missing. Paul. "Wait!" The others hesitated at the sound of his voice, "Where's Paul?"

Dread washed over Sam's face as he realised that Paul, the pack's most violent member, wanted to stand guard in the woods if the _'vampires'_ appeared.

Paul was watching the sister's through the trees, he was unsure what they were doing but wasn't going to be picky about a good fight. He appeared through the darkness, growling ferociously, but they didn't stop chanting.

Sam and the others were running furiously to get there in time while thoughts from Jared and Quil filled Paul's head, warning him to be careful and stop until they arrived. But he ignored them and charged towards the girl's with snarling teeth and razor sharp claws.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapters, I love hearing your opinions. From now on the chapters will be getting darker and there might be a few relationships brewing :) Please remember to review.**


	4. IV : Premonition

Paul bolted for the sisters; ignoring the panicking thoughts in his head he leaped at them with snarling growls and claws prepared to tear them apart.

"Paul STOP!" Sam commanded, but it was too late, he had already made his move and suddenly an unknown agonising pain engulfed his body. It spread like fire through his veins and burned him from the inside out. He screamed out in agony as he fell to the ground in his human form once again.

The sisters continued, unfazed and unconcerned by what just happened as if they hadn't even noticed. The pack could hear Paul's thoughts, he believed he had been attacked and was begging for the pain to stop. Phasing back, the others came to his aid and crouched around him, uncertain about what to do.

They could see a glowing white light surrounded the witches in a protective bubble, like electric currents surrounding them. The wind picked up and swirled dead leaves around the air, the wind roared throughout the tree tops violently as if the forest was becoming alive.

Even Seth feared he shouldn't have stopped the others from attacking, he had never heard of any creature that could hurt someone the way they had hurt Paul. Paul was curled up on the ground, wincing in pain while the others stood over him protectively, but underneath they were terrified.

The spell ended and the leaves fell to the damp ground, the protective layer surrounding the sisters dissolved as did the pain filling Paul's body. Leah brushed the leaves from her hair before fiercely shouting, "What are you?!"

All three of the girls turned sharply, surprised by the angry group facing them. Prue's expression hardened while a wry smile spread across Piper's face and Phoebe looked increasingly worried, but not for her sister's safety.

Leah was already in attack position, glaring at Phoebe, seeing her as an easy target. Before anyone could stop her, Leah phased and headed straight for her. Sam was yelling, commanding her to stop but before she could, she was thrown back and sent flying through the air.

Prue was standing ahead of her sisters with her hand stretched out and it all became clear to the pack, she had thrown Leah into the air using her hand but without even touching her.

Most of the others were already in wolf form for their own protection. "We mean no harm." Prue announced sincerely while some of the wolves growled in disagreement.

"Then what the hell are you?" Paul asked impatiently as he now stood beside Sam, only wearing old faded jeans, "And why are you here?" Jacob chimed in. Prue decided it would be easier to answer the last question first, "Our family used to live here years ago, we moved back a few days ago."

"That doesn't answer my question." Paul sounded increasingly annoyed. "We...We're..." Prue was struggling to find the words to explain as Piper rolled her eyes impatiently.

"We're witches," Piper said tauntingly, "I would've expected you to work it out sooner, being werewolves and everything." Prue glared at her sister, silently criticizing her. Understanding her familiar glare all too well, Piper shrugged, "What? It's true."

"Witches?" Jacob repeated, sneering at the word, "those exist?" he seemed to find the situation amusing. "Yes, we exist." Prue said sternly, not seeing the funny side. She turned to Sam, seeing he was the leader figure. "Like I said, we mean no harm. But this town is connected to our ancestors and we intend to stay here."

Sam seemed to be mulling over Prue's speech, coming to a decision on behalf of the whole pack. "We protect the town, keep people safe. Providing that you intend the same, I see no reason why we cannot coexist."

Leah was the loudest to growl at his decision along with some of the others in wolf form. "We're leaving; we'll stay out of your way." Prue said in a reassuring tone, as Piper disagreed "Speak for yourself." she mumbled while Prue tugged on her arm as she walked away.

Phoebe couldn't resist looking back to get a last look at the familiar face she had seen from the attic. She was sure it was him, he caught her glance and smiled warmly back at her, she returned his smile discreetly and followed her sisters before they noticed.

Back at the manor, Alice was observing the exterior of the house, knowing that she couldn't step inside because she hadn't been invited in. She studied the windows with stained glass borders and the dying plants surrounding the house.

There was a wooden fence that separated her from the back garden, it creaked as she opened the gate revealing the patio that sat in front of the conservatory and further back, she could see the forest. Bella watched carefully from the car as she became increasingly anxious seeing Alice disappear into the back yard.

Inspecting the rest of the house she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, as if she was being warned that she wasn't welcome here, she felt unsafe. The sound of footsteps crunching against dead leaves and the hum of voices were coming towards her. Within seconds she had concealed herself behind the darkness of the trees.

Watching the three of them enter the house through the back door, she noticed the dark haired girl from her vision and knew she had followed the right scent. She stayed hidden, watching them through the windows until she heard the back door open and Phoebe stepped outside carrying a black garbage bag in her hand.

Alice saw this as an opportunity and in a heartbeat was standing before her. "What are you?" she asked sharply. The sudden sight of the fair skinned girl with dark pixie-like hair took Phoebe by surprise as she gasped, dropping the plastic bag in the process.

She knew perfectly well that this was a vampire standing in front of her as her heart began racing inside her chest, "PIPER! PR..." she screamed as loud as possible before a cool hand pressed against her mouth, muffling her screams. Bella could hear the panicked screams and rushed out of the car, running towards the back yard as fast as she could, worrying about Alice's safety.

Before she knew it, Phoebe was spun around so that the vampire was behind her, still with her hand against her mouth. "I don't want to hurt you so please don't make me," Alice whispered in her ear in a pleading tone.

"Alice what are you doing?!" Bella asked in an alarmed tone, she had never seen Alice intimidate anyone, especially someone young and vulnerable like the girl she was gripping.

Phoebe thought it was unusual that a vampire pleading with her, "I'm going to take my hand off you, and when I do, don't scream." Alice cautiously removed her hand while Phoebe stood still in fear for a moment before turning once again to face her. "What...are you?" Alice looked at her in anticipation, expecting an answer from her. "I-I'm a...witch." she responded hesitantly.

Piper and Prue appeared from around the corner to their youngest sibling's aid while Alice tried to wrap her head around this new information. She had heard stories about witches from Carlisle but never thought she'd ever meet one.

Looking down at the gaudy ring resting on her finger, she was reminded of the story Carlisle had once told her about a witch who blessed that very ring and others for her adoptive siblings that allowed them to walk in the sunlight.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Piper shouted as she protectively pulled Phoebe back. "It's okay," Phoebe reassured her sisters, "she won't hurt us." Prue and Piper still remained unsure.

"There's a connection between us...I can feel it." Alice began as she grabbed hold of Phoebe's hands before anyone could stop her. A blinding white light appeared in both Alice and Phoebe's minds; flickers soon followed that evolved into faces of some of the Cullen's, the Halliwell sisters and wolves all in different surroundings.

The vision was difficult to keep track of as flickering images sped past inside their connected minds, a sudden blast of fire exploded as the sound of helpless screams filled their head. They could feel the heat against their skin, smell burning flesh and hear the destruction the explosion had created.

The vision ended leaving both girls in shock as Alice released her from her tight grip. Phoebe couldn't process what she had just seen as she was distracted by knowing she had shared a premonition with Alice. Alice hesitantly smiled at Phoebe, realising she was no threat; "We'll see each other again." she turned to walk away, linking arms with a nervous looking Bella. "Wait! Please!" Phoebe called after her as Alice looked over her shoulder, "What's your name?"

"Alice, Alice Cullen." she responded with a warm smile, she understood now why she felt connected to this girl. She was a psychic too. "I'm Phoebe." Prue and Piper looked at one another bewilderedly as Phoebe was speaking fondly to the vampire that only moments before had her in her grasp.

"We have something in common Phoebe." Alice said before leaving quickly with Bella. Phoebe understood what she was talking about as she faced her puzzled sisters, who were expecting an explanation from her.

* * *

**Sorry this took me so long! Be sure to check my profile for graphics/gifs for future chapters, and as always please remember to review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. x  
**


	5. V : Evil

**I know it's been a while since I updated this story but this chapter is extra long so I hope that makes up for it. I had a lot to write about so enjoy! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

The days passed by and neither the wolves nor the vampires had heard anything from the newest members of Fork's supernatural teenagers. Prue had decided it would be better to let the dust settle before attempting anymore spells. She was aware of the possibility of werewolves and vampire's existence in this town, mostly due to the stories her Grams had told her when they lived here. Of course she always thought they were legends. It wasn't until a year ago that Prue and her sisters learned the truth about the world.

Although deep down she hoped that her sisters could have a normal life away from the dangers of the supernatural, but she knew that their destiny was greater and that vampires and werewolves were the least of their problems. Prue glanced at the clock hanging in the kitchen and put her morning cup of coffee down on the counter as she rushed to the end of the stairs.

"Come on! You're going to be late!" she shouted impatiently up at her sisters who were in their bedrooms, preparing for their first day at Forks High School. Piper was dressed in skin tight black skinny jeans with an oversized burgundy sweater hanging over them, deciding on black ankle boots considering the heavy rain outside. She grabbed her jacket on her way out of her bedroom while swinging her backpack over one shoulder. Phoebe was already making her way downstairs, stuffing a thick textbook inside her backpack. She was dressed casually in dark jeans and faux black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath, letting her perfectly straight hair flow over her shoulders. Prue tied back her chestnut brown curls back into a messy pony tail before grabbing the keys to the black range rover she inherited from her Grams after she died.

The rain was falling heavily in thick drops as Prue drove towards the High school, the wiper blades could barely keep up with liquid pouring down the glass. A sense of dread washed over Piper, she hated the idea of a new school but despised the idea of pretending to be 'Piper Halliwell'-average teenage girl. Memories of the past rushed back to her of her previous school, her friends and the demons that made her life hell. She squeezed her eyes shut, shoving those memories to the back of her mind.

The car slowed to a stop close to the school's main entrance as Phoebe climbed out first. Her natural sense of optimism beamed through as it let her see the positive side of moving to a new school."Is it too late to be homeschooled?" Piper mumbled. "I promise it'll be better than you think it will." Prue said, trying and failing to reassure her. Inside Phoebe and Piper were separated, leaving them both worrying about the other but never letting it show. Bella was wrapped under Edwards's protective arm, walking through the crowded hallway when the bell rang.

The sound made the others scurry into various classrooms, Edward lightly pressed his lips against Bella's soft cheek, saying goodbye as they were separated for Math. Bella was about to enter the class when a familiar face caught her eye, she had her back against the door frame as a tall, blonde boy flirted helplessly with her while the girl looked bored and uninterested.

She recognised her from the night Alice had wanted to investigate the young girl in her vision, later discovering she was a witch. Bella had been caught up by Alice about witches and their power. In the daylight, she could see her features clearly. Her hair was unnaturally straight and ended just below her shoulders; her eye makeup was dark which complimented her liquid kyanite eyes.

She felt a flutter of nerves in her stomach as she turned to step inside the class, but it was too late, she had already seen Bella and recognised her too. The corners of her lips curled into an almost-smile as she focused her attention on Bella. "You," she murmured in realisation. The boy seeking her attention gave up and walked away with a bruised ego, as Piper moved forward, sizing Bella up by looking her up and down. The attention made Bella nervous; she felt her heart race and her palms beginning to sweat as she thought about Edward. If he had been by her side she knew she wouldn't feel so intimidated.

"You're that girl that came to my house," Piper began while meeting Bella's worried eyes, "the one with the vampire friend." Alarm bells went off inside Bella's head after hearing the 'V' word; she glanced around hysterically to see if anyone else had heard. The teenagers passing carried on as normal, not listening to their conversation. "Someone's jumpy," she almost laughed at Bella's paranoia, "So what does that make you?"

"Nothing...I mean...normal. I'm Bella." she forced herself to smile trying seem friendly; it wasn't hard to sense the hostility coming from Piper as she continued to quiz her. She raised her eyebrows, "Normal? I don't think normal people hang around stranger's houses in the dead of night and attack fifteen year old girls." Bella managed to pluck up courage out of somewhere and her sentence came out more defensive than she had intended, "That wasn't my fault. Alice thought you might have been dangerous or something, she was just looking out for me."

The instant she said it she regretted it, there went any hope of putting the other night behind them. Piper's expression was now stern, "Alice, so that's her name. It'll be nice to know it before I kill her."

"She hasn't done anything wrong! Neither has her family and they don't deserve this from you!" the voice inside Bella's head was screaming at her to stop talking, _Oh God shut up!_ But the words just kept flowing, "They've told me stories about you, your people and the things you do. It doesn't sound so dangerous." There was a moment between them where everything else in the world was instantly silent; both stood staring at the other in shock.

Piper took slow and steady steps towards Bella, whose instincts were telling her to turn and run. She never spoke to anyone like that, especially the ones with powers. They were face to face, "Do you want to find out?" she whispered close enough that Bella could feel her breath against her skin. Bella was tired of feeling threatened by superhuman beings, sick of always looking over her shoulder and fearing the worst. It was like an outer body experience, she saw what she was about to do and desperately wanted to stop herself. But her arms stretched out in front of her defensively and before she could stop herself she forced them onto Piper's shoulders. It only sent her back a step but her frustration had increased to a dangerous level and Bella was there to take it out on. Before she knew it Bella was slammed to the ground, taking hits to her face. A crowd had been built up around them of excited bodies chanting, "Fight! Fight" Their deafening voices drowned out all other sound.

Piper felt the stabbing pain of being jabbed by Bella's knees but she was stronger than her, they both knew it. Bella had resulted in using her fighting skills from when she was five years old, and tugged hard on the hair dangling above her face.

A sudden force dragged them both to their feet, clinging onto each of their arms. It was Mr Reed, the Chemistry teacher. His dark hair was greying combined with a bad comb-over in an attempt to hide the bald spot in the back of his head. His tired eyes were buried under frowning unkempt eyebrows. His shirt was rolled up to the elbow, code for _'I'm serious'_. "Get back to class! NOW!" His deep voice bellowed throughout the hallway as everyone scattered in fear, no one wanted to get on his bad side. Bella felt a liquid running down her nose, she tried to wipe it away realising it was blood. Piper had escaped with no visible injuries as she brushed her hair from her face. Mr Reed waved his index finger in front of him, glancing back at forth at them, "DETENTION!" he shouted.

The rest of the day dragged on, Bella was forced to visit the school nurse despite insisting her bloody nose was fine. Later both girls were pulled out of class to receive an angry lecture from the principal about how fighting on the first day of school didn't look good for either of them. By the end of the day the entire school had heard all about it.

Phoebe had heard some girls gossiping about it in class, not realising who she was. She was dreading having to break the news to Prue, so much for keeping a low key. Bella was at her locker, exchanging books as Edward leaned against the metallic door next to her.

He hadn't left her side all day and dreaded leaving her unprotected while she sat through detention. "You don't have to worry, there's going to be a teacher there." she tried to reassure him. He nodded his head in response but his eyes were filled with worry.

"If she touches you," he took her hand and clasped it in his, "just call me. I'll be there."

"You worry too much." her lips curled up into a smile as she leaned her head up to reach his. It was a goodbye kiss, short and sweet. Bella slammed her locked door shut and made her way down the empty hallway, knowing that he was standing there, watching her walk away. It felt strange walking though the school when it was deserted, like she shouldn't be there.

Detention was being held in a classroom in the new wing of the school; it had just been built and was at the very back of the hallway. There was only one way to get there, down the old hallway past the science labs and down a few steps.

There was a white page stuck to a wooden door with 'DETENTION' written in thick black marker. When she opened the door she saw Piper already seated with her head buried in her arms on the desk. Mr Reed had his feet up on the desk in front of him, holding the local paper in his hands. "Nice of you to join us Ms Swan, take a seat."

Meanwhile across town in the Manor, Phoebe was sitting in a corner of the attic, next to a window where she could secretly watch her neighbours walking past. Her open backpack lay beside her with books spilling out, hours' worth of homework just waiting to be filled with lazy answers that would keep her grades at a safe C.

But none of those had caught her attention. She couldn't seem to shake the violent premonition she had experienced days ago from her mind, she had never shared a vision before let alone with a vampire, which left her wondering if it was even hers to begin with.

The book of shadows was resting heavily on Phoebe's lap, her hands clinging to the leather cover. It was open on a page containing a short passage on vampires; mainly the book was filled with spells collected over hundreds of years and warnings about various supernatural entities. As expected, the entry was the usual history lesson, _'beings who survive by feeding on life essence, undead, appearing human'._ It seemed to be written to purposely instil fear into the reader, however none of which described how her encounter with the Cullen girl felt. A wave of disappointment washed over Phoebe, she had been hoping to discover something about her psychic connection with a vampire. Written in neat handwriting near the bottom of the page was one single sentence, _'Not to be trusted by witches.' _She recognised the writing as her Grams as she closed the book, feeling her remaining hope slip away. They didn't seem so dangerous, nice almost. She had seen the other brooding Cullen guy clinging onto that dark haired girl, Bella. He was polite but not particularly friendly; she guessed that was because Piper had attacked his girlfriend.

Downstairs Prue was sorting through dusty antiques in a brown cardboard box. Before moving to Forks she had a reputation for being good with artefacts, appraising them and helping out at auctions. It was how she earned an income. She was still in college at the time of course, but the other students in her class were never as impressive, knowing an objects history had become instinct. She placed a porcelain vase down on the living room coffee table, delicately brushing off the dust from the elegant blue design, when something outside caught her eye. Maybe it was her impulses as the eldest sister, but ever since discovering her powers, Prue felt more protective and observant than ever

A black figure stood still on the sidewalk just outside the house, not even hiding the fact that he was staring right at her, like he wanted to be seen. She couldn't see a face, his dark clothing concealed his identity as he calmly turned and walked away.

Something about him sent a shiver down her spine; this feeling was familiar to Prue and it usually lead to something bad happening. But for now he was no threat, just a nosy neighbour. A creepy nosy neighbour.

Back at Forks High school, a new level of boredom set into Bella and Piper that they never knew existed. Piper found herself listening intently to each tick and tock of the clock hanging above Mr. Reed's desk. Bella was scribbling shapes on her hand, beginning with a little moustache on the side of her finger and evolving into a messy daisy chain stretching across her knuckles to her thumb. Mr. Reed had decided that having them do something he was too lazy to do himself was a fitting punishment.

They were stuck in a room full of individual computers that was sometimes used for making pie charts and technical graphics, although most students preferred to use it for chat rooms and facebook.

In the back of the room, Bella and Piper were filing papers, putting them into the correct category and folders. At least that's what they were doing until the novelty of detention wore off. An awkward silence filled the room; Mr. Reed had disappeared in search of more coffee.

Piper sat down in front of one of the computers beside her and turned it on, waiting for the monitor to light up. "Hey!" Bella protested, "What are you doing?"

"Figure it out Sherlock." The computer genuinely seemed to be struggling, it had certainly seen better days but it sounded like it was going to break down any second. Bella nervously glanced around the poorly lit room, "Come on, Mr. Reed will be back soon. You're only going to get into more trouble." Piper turned in the plastic seat, her legs hanging out the side, "And you're suddenly worried about getting into trouble? Aren't you dating a vampire?" she sounded amused by her own questions.

Bella felt the strong need to defend Edward and his family, after all, Bella knew him better than she did. "He's nothing like other vampires," she shook her head gently as she spoke, "He never hurts anyone."

"That's what you think." Piper was quick to respond. "No, that's what I know." Her emotions were beginning to boil, visible in her dark eyes. "What did he promise you?" Bella squinted her eyes, confused, "Immortality? That you'd be together forever?"

Her guesses were surprisingly accurate. But Edward loved her, didn't he? Bella knew that, yet she wondered why she doubted that. Piper wasn't taunting or mocking her this time, she could see the apprehension in her face. "That's what they do," she explained, knowing the usual manipulative behaviour of vampires.

"They manipulate you, tell you what you want to hear as long as you do what they want." she spoke with kindness in her voice, a tone she didn't usually use with strange girls who wanted to be a vampire groupie. The door abruptly flew open, crashing hard into the wall and almost knocking it off its hinges. In the doorway stood Mr. Reed, Defensively, Piper jumped up as a reaction to the door crashing open, she now stood next to Bella who was staring at him wild eyed."Bitches!" He screamed, taking slow steps towards them. "Don't you think you're over reacting a little?" Piper tried to force herself to sound confident but spoke hesitantly, her words squealing at the end of her sentence.

She impulsively stepped back as she realised that Bella was frozen where she stood, grabbing her wrist, she pulled her back. Mr. Reed was closer to them now, too close. He let out a violent roar before slamming his hand down on a desk, smashing a computer keyboard in the process. The second his hand hit keyboard, an explosion of glass shards shot through the air as the girls screamed piercingly, dropping to the floor to cover their faces.

He let out a spiteful laugh that echoed around the room, like he was amused by their fear. That was the moment Piper noticed something familiar in his eyes, they were completely black. A sign she knew all too well and never failed to instil fear into her heart.

She put her hands on Bella's face, forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Get out of here now," she spoke with clarity, "run and don't stop." Bella was swallowing back tears, "What about you?!" she responded frantically, terror filling her eyes. "He's a demon Bella, I'll handle him." A demon? One of her favourite teachers was a demon? Bella had newly adjusted to werewolves and witches; this new danger was one she had never even considered. Mr. Reed picked up one of the computers with ease and catapulted it across the room, the wires snapping like string. He was staring down at Piper in particular, close enough that Bella could clearly see his glossy black eyes, it was like they were painted on, no other feature of his eyes were visible.

"Now!" Piper mumbled, "Go now!" Bella stumbled to her feet and ran around the desks towards the door. "I promised him I'd find you witch." he said the last word with venom in his voice. He raised his arms up to the ceiling dramatically and within seconds thick red flames rose from the ground. Bella screamed helplessly, putting her arms up defensively.

Mr. Reed grabbed Piper by her hair, dragging her to her feet and slamming her into the wall like a rag doll. Feeling helpless, sensing the possibility that this would be her last living moments, Bella spoke to herself, "I love you Edward." She had hoped that he would feel her message if she didn't make it out alive, she was crying desperately she thought she saw Edward's face staring back at her.

It wouldn't be the first time she'd had hallucinations of him. Before she knew it, a cold sensation wrapped around her. Edward. He was left unharmed from the fire as he rushed her out of the path of flames growing closer to her. Piper was doing everything in her power to avoid being burned alive and to knock Mr. Reed to his feet.

His strength overwhelmed her; each punch felt like it was breaking a bone. Edward appeared from behind him, taking him by surprise for a moment, although long enough for Piper to get to her feet and reach for the knife she kept strapped behind the waistband of her jeans, inside a leather pouch, for emergencies. The demon's strength overpowered Edward, with ease he slammed his fist through his tough chest, not quite reaching his heart but judging by the pained look on his face it was close. Seeing the demon was distracted, Piper seized the opportunity and sliced the knife through his flesh as hard as she could.

She made furious slashes on his back until he turned fiercely towards her, releasing Edward from his grasp, allowing his wounds to heal. Piper ripped the blade through Mr. Reed's neck as quick as she could, blood splattering across her skin. A glow in his eyes flickered as the black faded away and returned to Mr. Reed's human features.

She felt guilty killing an innocent human but was left with no other choice; it wasn't like she had time for a quickie exorcism. The demon that was possessing Mr. Reed's body was dead, or at least sent back to hell where it came from, but the danger was far from over as rafters began tearing away from the ceiling. Everything was being consumed by the fire, the burning chemicals inside the computers left a toxic black smoke in the air that made it challenging to see the way out. Edward wrapped Piper around his arm, picking her up from the floor before she had time to protest, Bella was held around the other. He rushed them quickly out of the destroyed building, feeling the unbearable heat of the flames brushing past them; he made it outside taking as much damage from the fire as he could.

Outside he flung himself down on the cool ground, giving himself time to heal. Piper ran her hand through her dark hair, removing it from her sticky skin. She wasn't sure if it was blood or sweat running down her face. A heavy sound of sirens came from nearby as a bright fire truck came into view outside the school with an ambulance not far behind. The sun was just beginning to set, leaving streaks of golden shades over the sky. It would have almost looked beautiful if the school building wasn't being burned to ashes behind them.

Bella walked up to Piper who seemed to be in shock, she had some experience with vampires in the past but never had one saved her life before. "I told you," Bella began softly, "he's not like the others." She sounded confident, all doubts eliminated from her mind. Bella placed her hand lightly against Edward's back in concern; he got to his feet and ran his pale hand up her arm comfortingly.

Piper was rarely wrong which didn't make this defeat easy, but that wasn't what was bothering her. The demon she had just encountered had told her, 'He'd promised _him_, he'd find her for him.' There were plenty of demons that were lining up to take out a member of her family, but this left her haunted.

A paramedic ran up to her distressed and worrying about her injuries. She was standing still while staring numbly off into the distance, not listening to what the fireman was asking her.

"Are you injured Miss? Do you need medical attention? Do you want me to call anyone?" She stared his straight in the eyes at the last question. He looked young, bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. Had it been any other situation she might have tried to flirt with him.

"My sister..." she responded, her eyes burning, "I need my sister."


End file.
